Missing You
by gilandcath4eva
Summary: Gil and Cath realise they miss each other. Sorry i haven't had time to finish this yet but i promise i will in the next few weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah, whatever else you say here…

Chapter 1

A typical Friday night in Vegas. Catherine Willows was heading home after wrapping a tedious double homicide. As she walked past Gil Grissom's office, she could not help but take a peek in at him. She missed being able to see him everyday. He had been a happy bonus on top of the job she loved. Now that the team had split up, and although she was thrilled about being promoted, her life was missing something now – and she knew what it was. As she looked in at him now, she could see he was just as discontented.

The few times they were able to spend time together, it was obvious to her that he missed the way things used to be. He missed his team. Cath felt he had got the rotten end of the deal when Ecklie split them up. While she was appointed Nick and Warrick, both of whom knew her well and she knew them, Gil had been appointed former day shift investigator Sofia, the temperamental Sara and newbie Greg. It was also obvious he missed her. After all the years they had been friends, Catherine had learnt to read him.

"Catherine?" A voice jolted her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Gil standing just inside the door she had been peeking through.

"Oh hi Gil," she said, embarrassed. "Guess I got caught red handed."

"Yeah, however I'd say more black handed"

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"The door frame has just been painted."

Sure enough, as she looked down at her hands, there was black paint smeared all over them. "I'm just gonna go clean up."

"Come back. We haven't talked in a while." He smiled.

She smiled back and disappeared down the hall.

---

Gil watched Catherine as she sauntered down the hallway. It was true they hadn't talked in a while. Ever since Ecklie had broken them up, finding time to see each other was almost impossible. He really missed having her around. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed her personality. It was amazing watching how the mood lightened every time she walked into a room. Just thinking about her made his heart ache.

This time it was her turn to break his thoughts. "Hey Gil, miss me?"

"More than you know." Had he said that aloud? The smile on Cath's face told him he had. Trying to recover he quickly said, "Please come in and sit down."

"So how are you feeling?" his question threw her a little.

"I'm ok," she replied. "There have been some big changes lately, some good, some bad but I think I'm ok. I mean it's was hard to deal with Eddie's death but I think I'm over that now. The last few months haven't been easy either with all the changes. Something is missing though."

"I know how you feel. I miss the way things used to be. I miss our team. I miss…" he hesitated.

She took his hand. "Miss what?"

"I miss…you." He held her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. She smiled.

"I miss you too Gil." She leant over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He stood and pulled her up with him. He moved closer and kissed her, passionately, neither wanting to break it, even to breathe. It was a kiss that expressed their true feelings for one another.

"I have to go or I'll be late." Cath pouted and he smiled. "Go home and see Lindsey." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

---

As Catherine walked into a dark house, a red blinking light caught her attention. Finding a light switch on her way past, she walked over to where her answering machine showed three new messages. The first two offered nothing but long-distance savings and timeshare vacation homes. Cath walked into the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she heard Gil's voice echoing around her living room.

"Hey it's me. I was hoping you would join me for breakfast tomorrow. My place at ten."

Just like Gil, the message stuck to the facts. There was no hint of affection in his voice but she didn't mind. Who knows who may have been listening. She walked in and checked on Lindsey. She was pleased to see that she was sleeping peacefully. She kissed her daughter softly on the forehead and walked into her own bedroom. Not for the first time recently Catherine went to bed thinking about the mysterious Gil Grissom.

---

When she arrived at Gil's townhouse the next morning, Catherine felt relaxed and refreshed. A good nights sleep and yesterday's pleasant revelations had left her the happiest she had felt in weeks. Gil on the other hand looked tired as he opened the door.

She walked past him and he helped her remove her coat. "Tough night?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all night."

She flashed him her sexiest smile and asked, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well I was thinking…"he took her in his arms, "French toast, followed by my famous blueberry pancakes, complimented with a glass of champagne and OJ."

Catherine leant up and kissed him. "Sounds perfect. Need some help?"

They walked into the kitchen. Gil picked her up and sat her on the counter. He poured a glass of champagne toped up with OJ and handed it to her. "Are you having some?" Catherine mused.

"I never drink and cook. It's a dangerous mix."

She laughed at this. She had never even thought of Gil getting drunk. So Gil cooked and Catherine watched while chatting away just like they used to. They talked about family, work, anything really – except their relationship. They fell into silence and Cath began to ponder where they could go from here.

As much as she wanted to love Gil openly, she had no idea how everybody would react. As she looked at Gil now she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Cath knew that there was one person in particular he was thinking about.

Gil had a run in with Sara two years ago that had left things less than ideal. It was obvious to everyone that Sara liked Gil but no one ever suspected it would amount to anything. Gil wasn't the only one who was surprised when Sara asked him out. When Gil had told her, the expression on Cath's face couldn't be described as anything less than shocked. After Gil's rejection, Sara work began to suffer as she was drawn to alcoholism. During that time, Sara's attitude toward Catherine had been less that pleasant as the brunette was clearly jealous of her relationship with Gil. If she found out that she and Gil were now an item, all hell would break loose. Not that it was official or anything yet-

A warm kiss brought her back to Gil's kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready." Gil's deep voice whispered in her ear.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He lifted her off the counter and gathered the plates.

"It smells so good…" Catherine all but moaned as he put the plates on the table. Gil watched her as she devoured the food. He couldn't help but smile at her. She looked up at him and put her fork down as if demanding an explanation.

"You look so gorgeous – even when you're stuffing your face," he conceded with a smirk. She smiled and flung a piece of tomato at him. Only with her would he be comfortable having this type of fun. He grinned and cleared the table only to return a minute later with steamy pancakes topped with cream. This time she did moan.

"Gil, you are a divine cook." He blushed at her remark and continued eating.

After she finished, Cath made herself comfortable on his Italian leather couch. "How are we going to handle this, Gil?"

"I don't know," he admitted as he joined her. "We should probably keep things quiet around work."

He put his arm around her as she said, "But we are definitely doing something." She reached up and kissed him, soft at first but with increasing hunger. Gil pulled her closer and ran his hands over her back. Cath ran her fingers through his dark curly hair. She continued down his back and around to the front of his shirt where she started to undo his buttons.

Gil paused for just a second before sliding his hands up under her shirt. She gasped as he touched her breast. He unbuttoned her top and slid it down over her shoulders. "You are so beautiful."

"Shh…" Cath replied as she led him into the bedroom. She pulled him close and undid his belt buckle. At the same time Gil reached around and unclipped her bra.

Cath bent down to remove his pants and was greeted with an extremely pleasant sight. She should have guessed, as they say, big hands… well Gil certainly had big hands, but his throbbing erection more than answered for that. She stroked it lightly with her finger, before Gil puller her up onto the bed.

"I love you Catherine. I want to make love to you." Gil said as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Gil." He undid her pants and removed them in one smooth motion followed quickly by her panties. She kissed him hungrily. He moved on top of her and kissed her breasts. Cath moaned. She pulled him closer. She wanted him NOW! Finally he entered her. They moved together in passionate rhythm gradually accelerating to a sparkling climax.

"Gil that was amazing," Catherine breathed.

"Yeh, it sure was." They fell asleep in each others arms.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catherine awoke a few hours later. Gil was sound asleep in her arms. She smiled at how cute he looks when he relaxes. As smoothly as she could she removed herself from the bed.

"Shit," she remarked as she kicked her to on the end of his bed. Gil's eyes fluttered open. She turned around as he sat up. Cath walked around and kissed him softly. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. She kissed him again, got dressed and walked out the door.

As she drove to pick Lindsay up from a friend's house, she thought about what had happened. She had been in love with Gil for years but never really expected that he would feel the same.

"Hi Mom," Lindsay chirped as she jumped in the passenger seat. "How was breakfast with Uncle Gil?"

"It was divine. He made those blueberry pancakes you like so much."

"Aw. You didn't bring me any?" Lindsay pouted. Cath laughed and turned on the radio.

"Linds, can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh"

"How would you feel if Grissom and I started dating?"

"That's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like Uncle Gil."

Cath leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, sweetie."

---

Catherine walked into the breakroom and found Nick and Warrick watching football on the small TV in the corner.

"Good afternoon boys," she said cheerily. "How are we all?"

"Good," murmured Nick grumpily.

"You're just mad because Dallas is getting whipped," exclaimed Warrick. "You seem cheery today Cath."

She raised her eyebrow.

"More than usual I mean."

"Well I had a good nights sleep," said Cath with a knowing smile. "Come on we had better get going. We have a homicide at the Tangiers." With that she left them wondering as she walked off to her office.

---

Sorry this is just a filler chapter. The next one will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gil awoke later that evening feeling content. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that all this time she felt the same way. He glanced in the mirror on his way to the shower. He looked different somehow. Perhaps, the revelations of the past 24 hours had lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders.

He continued to think about this throughout the drive to the Crime Lab and even as he walked down to the breakroom. He had come in early so none of his team was here yet. As he was pouring himself a cup of the dark liquid the department considered coffee, he heard the door open behind him. He turned around to find Catherine standing in the doorway.

"What is it with you and doorways?" he joked as she came over and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly. "You always seem to be on the other side," she said cheekily. She tilted her head up to his ear and whispered, "Meet me in my office." Gil nodded, smiled and kissed her again.

At this moment, the breakroom door opened and in walked Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"Woah!" Greg was the first to speak.

Warrick was next, "I thought something was up before."

Cath let go of Gil's neck and turned around. She smiled sheepishly. Gil put his hand on her waist.

"Let me just say, guys, it's about time!" Greg said.

"What?" Gil was puzzled.

Nick spoke for the first time, "It was so obvious to everyone that there was something there."

"Well, we need you guys to keep this secret. We don't want anybody else to find out, especially Ecklie or Sara."

"Why not Sara?" Greg asked innocently. Warrick pulled Greg off to the side and told him the events of Sara's feelings for Gil. Cath looked up at Gil and saw the concern on his face. She squeezed his hand to let him know it was alright. He smiled at her.

"Come on guys," Cath said. "I know you have work to do." She kissed Gil and whispered, "I'll see you later."

---

I know these are short chapters but I need to move the story on and I don't like interrupting in the middle of something.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few months things for Gil and Catherine seemed to be going well. Of course they were yet to tell Sara of their relationship. Gil knew that when she found out things could turn nasty but he wasn't prepared to take that step yet. He was content with the way things were.

After Ecklie had put the team back together, Gil had come clean about his relationship with Catherine. He didn't want there to be any surprises.

As much as he tried to take his thoughts away, something always led him back to Sara and how this was going to pan out.

The door opened and Cath stood there, looking as gorgeous as always. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, let me just grab my things from the breakroom."

As they walked toward the breakroom, he took Cath's hand in his. She smiled but only for a second as she saw what was ahead of them.

Sara was standing in the door of the breakroom, her mouth open in disbelief. All just stood there for a moment, none quite sure what was going to happen next.

It was Catherine who spoke. "Sara, we – "

"Save it Catherine," Sara whispered and she set of down the hall.

Gil looked down at Cath, and she looked up at him. Her face was wrought with concern. As he looked up he saw Nick in the doorway, the same expression clouding his features. Gil sighed. What had he just unravelled?

---

Sara sat in the driver's seat of her Tahoe and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red. She could not believe that Gil had chosen Catherine over her. The woman was a stripper for God's sake. Why couldn't he see that Sara was everything Gil needed? She could cook, clean, anything he required of her. She was wholesome and academic. She threw her hands on the steering wheel. How could she show him that it was her he should be with?

---

I hope this chapter is better. It's also a lot shorter but that's probably a good thing. Please R&R. P.s Thanks to those who reviewed my last attempt at this chapter. Your help made a big difference.


End file.
